The present invention relates to a portable/hanging feminine sanitary napkin storage and retrieval bag and more particularly a portable/hanging feminine sanitary napkin bag configured and dimensioned to hold one full size consumer package of feminine sanitary napkins or the contents thereof in varying denominations, with a pocket(s) for storing feminine hygiene products, contraceptives, spare panties and the like, a side access opening closeable by a flap and a strap affixed to it""s side panels forming a loop with length for portability or hanging.
The present invention is categorically unique in that it offers the first home/travel primary storage devise for feminine sanitary napkins. A devise to be constructed of fabrics, skins, textiles and the like that will be attractively decorated to blend into any decor.
For decades females of all ages have had to contend with the dilemma of where and how to store feminine sanitary napkins and how to keep them easily accessible at their time of need, whether at home or away.
In many instances feminine sanitary napkins have been hidden in dark, damp, and dusty corners of closets and cabinets in bed or bathrooms. Places where they are out in the open and/or exposed to the elements and away from arms reach.
In the presently many females end up stranded when in need of sanitary napkins, even in the privacy of in their own homes. They must secretly summon the assistance of female siblings, room mates or even their spouse. In instances where females are in multi-gender households, away from home, or young just beginning their menstruation, the task of seeking assistance can be very anxiety provoking and intimidating.
Placing feminine sanitary napkins at arms reach neatly and discretely in a feminine sanitary napkin storage and retrieval bag hertofore hung in bathrooms or bedrooms provides females with a totally portable/hanging easily accessible utility for feminine sanitary napkins whether at home or away.
This invention which can be constructed very economically with todays myriad of fabrics, skins, textiles and the like is extremely practical and equally unique.
Prior art has been for bags devised primarily for storage of small personal items like wallets, mirrors, and cosmetics. Others have been devised to store single or small hand held quantities of sanitary napkins, tampon and the like in a devise devoid of straps or handles that is disposed then again into a larger handbag or similar devise.
An example U.S. Pat. No. 4,739,809 to Adams discloses a handbag, with a plurality of article holding compartments for the dispensing of sheet materials. U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,467 to Steinberg discloses a utility bag means for storage and transport of baby paraphernalia which also generates sound. And U.S. Pat. No. 5,046,620 to Barabino disclosing a Portemonnaie assembly adapted to be disposed within a larger handbag, while storing a miniature tampon and a feminine napkin.
Large containers of the like of U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,588 to Rasmussen discloses a compact compartmental storage container for a multitude of feminine supplies and one devised for stationary usage. The later is not designated as a primary storage utility and is unable to store a full consumer size package of feminine sanitary napkins or the contents thereof in varying denominations as the present invention is. The present invention would not require further storage in yet another member and may be discretely hung or transported to/within any environment.
The present invention differs from these aforementioned inventions in that it is not a handbag or to be used as or with such. This inventions intended use is to portably store the contents of one full consumer size package of feminine sanitary napkins or it""s contents in any deviation or variation thereof, conveniently and discretely. The present invention may be used as a primary storage utility and/or for varying denominations of feminine sanitary napkins at home and in travel.
In and of itself this invention can be used at home without any modification, attachments and/or host/companion apparatus and carried within/outside the home without any modification, attachments and/or host/companion devise.
What makes the present invention unique is that it can be hung or transported conspicuously while inconspicuously storing feminine sanitary napkins in bag constructed of fabrics, skins, textiles or the like that is attractively decorated and can blend in with any decor.
A portable/hanging feminine sanitary napkin storage and retrieval bag is provided formed by a rectangular main housing consisting of a front, back, left, right and bottom panel. The rectangular main housing is provided to store one full consumer size package of feminine sanitary napkins or the contents in any varying denomination.
A pocket is affixed to the lower perimeters of either the left or right side panel with a side access opening on the opposing side closeable by a pivotal flap. The flap extends horizontally overlapping the side access opening and secures on the front or back panel when in a closed position. The flap""s fastener is affixed to the front panel in a front opening access bag and on the back in a back access opening bag.
The bag may have one or more pockets affixed to the back panel to store feminine hygiene products, tampon, contraceptives, panties or the like.
Affixed to the upper most part of the back panel is a lid with an adjoining perimeter rim. The rim extends down around the upper perimeters of the main housing over the top access opening and is closeable by a velcro fastener, notion or the like. The union of the lid and rim create an upwardly extending recessed interior space where elastic bands are attached to the front perimeter edge of the underside of the lid and extending laterally to the back perimeter edge and are thereby attached between the lid member and the rim providing for the storage of a reusuable/disposable douche bottle, elongated feminine hygiene product or the like.
A strap/handle is provided attached slightly recessed from the uppermost part of each opposing side panel staddling above the top access opening that is configured and dimensioned with significant length for easy portability and hanging. A smaller strap/handle is provided affixed to the top center of the back panel configured and dimension solely for hanging.
Ideally, the portable/hanging feminine sanitary napkin storage and retrieval bag will be contoured to a near corresponding size and dimension of one full consumer size package of feminine sanitary napkins and/or deviations and variations thereof. The bag will be constructed of fabric, skins, textiles and the like with weights and textures appropriate for both portability/hanging and each will be decorated attractively.